


The Green room

by GunsAndScripts (orphan_account)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Jace and Clary are real siblings because why not?, Like barely saphael (mentioned), Squint to see Malec (mentioned), flower shop, my world my rules just roll with it guys, sebastian is alive but he’s not like evil or anything (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GunsAndScripts
Summary: i have no clue but it’s a flowershop au so





	The Green room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes

It was just another day in the flower shop for Izzy. Another day her brother would come in with his boyfriend and steal her away from the heavily perfumed shop filled with bright colors to go get something to fill her empty stomach.

But that day she could see would be a good day. So she sat down with a cup of coffee at The Green Room and waited, humming along to the songs that came out of the small speakers on the wall.  
Around noon she could see a small freckled face with flaming red hair framing it storm in through the door.  
She was beautiful. Izzy took a second to stare at the girls full lips, imagining what they tasted like-

Suddenly there was a twenty dollar bill on the counter with the redhead standing by her.

“How do you passive aggressively say fuck you in flower?” 

Izzy smiled and stared pulling out a vase. “Well, you will need some geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, and orange lilies for hatred. Sound good?” 

The girl nodded as Izzy started to rush around gathering the flowers together. Just then, a tall blond man rushed through the door to the small girl. 

“CLARY FAIRCHILD GET BACK THERE AND STOP TRYING TO SAY FUCK YOU TO OUR BROTHER.” 

The girl, presumably Clary, replied, “sorry bro, but he just hit on Raphael, and Raph is Simons territory, so he must be smited.“ 

whoever ‘Raph’ was, Izzy didn’t know, so she just continued to arrange the flowers of fuckery. 

When she was finished, she handed the flowers to Clary while staring at the taller man shaking his head and laughing. Izzy allowed herself one little chuckle before sitting back down behind the counter. 

They started to leave when Clary turned back around and passed Izzy a small piece of paper and ran back out to meet her brother. 

Izzy opened it to see a phone number with the words “if you were a flower, you’d be a DAMNdelion” written in neat handwriting. Izzy smiled and put the number in her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye my dudes


End file.
